In My Life
by Topaz-B
Summary: The continuation of "The Long and Winding Road".  Barney and Robin, and what happens next.  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I hope you guys have followed over from "The Long and Winding Road", or else this may get a little confusing. While you don't necessarily have to have read it… it definitely helps.**

**I'm especially hoping my reviewers have travelled over with me, and leave me lots of gorgeous reviews again (you guys rock). And I hope I get some new reviewers too! Don't be shy, I don't bite (ok, maybe once, but in my defense, I really wanted to).**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps- its the weirdest thing! I haven't seen any of those smelly markers in years, and then today I sit on the couch and there on the coffee table, shablam! Cherry scented and all! Weird huh.**

**Pps- finally picked the Beatles song that fit the best (to me anyway). And yes, I am in love with the Beatles (oh to be alive back then, sigh).**

* * *

><p>There are places I remember<p>

All my life, though some have changed

* * *

><p>Robin held Barney's hand as they walked up the stairs to her French apartment, swinging their hands slightly between them. He had flown back with her, to spend the next few days and then fly back. WWN had agreed to that she could go back to the New York Office, but she'd need to stay in France until they found her replacement.<p>

They'd flown the long flight, adding a few new places to their ever extending list, airport bathroom, airplane bathroom, first class seat, coach seat (after they were sent back to where they'd come from) and French airport bathroom. Barney had laughed at her bright red scooter, still in the airport's long term parking, and cursed his luck when she went into a store and produced a duck bill-esque helmet for him to wear.

She opened the door, breathing in the not quite familiar smell. Barney stepped in behind her, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Ok, you have three choices Robin."

"Huh?" She turned to look at him, his trademark smug grin on his face.

"Floor, couch, or bed."

"For?" She grinned back as he stepped towards her, trailing a hand from her shoulder and down her arm.

"For the christening of your apartment." He breathed out the whisper before pulling her to his chest.

* * *

><p>Lily sighed, leaning on her desk and watching her students color. She'd wanted to go with Robin too, just to get another taste of traveling before she was baby grounded. It wasn't in the cards though, between work, Marshall's job, and her re-found morning sickness. Between her frequent peeing and the vomiting, not only would she be less than pleasant to travel with, said Marshall, but she'd hold the bathroom up the entire flight.<p>

She also knew that Robin and Barney needed this time, they'd maybe have a talk, a decent one hopefully.

She sighed and closed her eyes, and then reached on top of her desk for the cup of markers she kept there. Feeling the side, then the rim, then nothing, her eyes sprung open and panic set in. Her markers! Her beautiful, addictive markers! Where were they?

The class talked while they colored, and she realized what they were using. Her markers!

"Class, Mrs. Aldrin needs her markers back." She said shakily, hoping that none of them would bring up the lesson on sharing from that morning. They all turned and looked at her silently. She could almost feel their eyes judging her, markers in hand, the word hypocrite on their lips.

If they could pronounce it, that was, and knew what it meant. She cleared her throat.

"Class, please." A few started to move towards her, slowly. The others just looked at her dubiously again. "Now!" She yelled. The class jumped and ran at her desk, markers and children flying from all corners of the room.

She looked at the hodge podge of markers they'd given back, and her heart sank. Uncapped and sticky, they were a mess. The grape way dry, the cinnamon had been run through glue, the tip pushed in on licorice.

And her precious, precious cherry. It looked as though it had been attacked with scissors, glue, glitter, and renedered unrecognizable. Even the smell was gone.

She sighed, falling onto her hands on her desk, thinking about France, how she could have been there instead of here, and Robin and Barney.

_They better be having one hell of a talk…_

* * *

><p>Barney and Robin fell out of her bedroom doorway, fumbling at each other's clothing. Her shoe was thrown at a plant pot, his tie at the TV, her jeans in a pile on the rug, his suit jacket immaculately placed over a kitchen chair. She reached for the buckle of his belt while they were in a tangle on the floor, unfastening it and kissing him hard as she pulled his shirt tails out of the waist of his pants, and then unbuttoned it, pushing it back over his shoulders.<p>

He whipped her shirt up and over her head as they struggled to stand, his hands sliding down the sides of her body, refusing to lose their contact with her skin. She reached for his pants, unbuttoning them and letting them fall to the floor. He reached for her bra, undoing it with one twist of his finger. Grinning at him, she pushed him towards the couch. He hit it a bit too high, and tipped over the top and fell with a resounding thump. His head popped up as Robin rounded the side of it. She leapt at him, her arms and legs intertwining with his.

* * *

><p>Marshall flipped through the file on his desk, sighing. He'd de-scrambled some of the bizarre code used in his office (He was proud of himself on it. He hadn't asked anyone about it, except Lily once and she didn't exactly help, just vaguely stared through him as he described it) and had jumped headlong into the first case put before him. His boss was impressed by his work ethic, and had thanked him by dumping 6 new files in front of him that morning.<p>

He pulled out his highlighter and counting down 15 lines until he reached where, he'd stopped reading, started again. Reading his footnotes and scratching the bright blue across the words in front of him, he didn't realize when his boss came up.

"Marshall, I just want to tell you how impressed we are upstairs." He said, before sitting down in the chair across from him. "You're an excellent worker, and we're looking forwards to the work you're putting into your next case."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to get started on this." He said, indicating the files in front of him.

"Hmm? Oh, this? This was for Lyle, not you." His boss scooped up the files in front of him, including the paperwork he'd just been highlighting. "This is yours." He placed 20 odd folders the Marshall hadn't noticed him holding before on his desk. They were rubber banded together, and looked as if they'd been passed around the office a few times. "I wondered why it was still on the mail trays."

"Oh, sir, I'd really rather finish the other, I'd already started"

"No worries my boy." He stood, crossing his arms and smiling widely. "Let Lyle handle the light work. You get right up there with the heavy hitters."

"Yes sir." He sighed and reached for the folders as his boss headed to the door.

"Oh, and Marshall?" His boss turned, his hand on the knob.

"Yes sir?"

"Hit a home run." He gave him a thumbs up and mimed swinging a bat at him, an action that looked comical, yet oddly terrifying.

* * *

><p>"Hit a home run?" Ted said incredulously, looking across the pub table at Marshall. He nodded.<p>

"Yup, and then he did this." Marshall mimicked his bosses actions from earlier, using the same jerky movements. "It wasn't anything like a home run Ted, more like a bludgeoning, or a blow to the side of the skull."

"You're over thinking again Marshall."

"Yeah probably." Marshall sighed. "But the case is horrible Ted! Every folder has someone else's notes on them! Someone has started the case maybe once a day for the last month or so, but no one has finished it."

"That's what they want you to do."

"Ted, it looks like an impossible case! Its like they want to break me!"

"To break you?"

"Definitely."

"You're overreacting." Ted said, and then pulled out the tube with the plans for his dream house out from under the table. "I have to show you this, I took these to class again, and I had the greatest idea." He flipped through the sheets until he hit the page he wanted. "Emergency basement door escape hatch."

"In case of zombies?"

"Well no, fire but..." Ted said, peering down at his plans. "I don't know, I think that's the opposite of what you'd need in a zombie outbreak, thats easy entry." Ted said. "But I could reinforce the door with steel, and…" He pulled a piece of scrap paper from his bag, rolling his plans back up. "And an airtight shutter seal over all the windows." He sketched them out roughly while Marshall watched.

"Oh, and you'd need a big steel place to slide down over the door." Marshall interjected, sliding his finger across the paper to indicatewhere it should go.

"And a drawbridge."

"Definitely a drawbridge."

"And we could stockpile the weapons here, by the door, so we could attack as they get stuck trying to cross the Drawbridge when its up."

"Ohh! Dibs on flamethrower."

"Aww I wanted the flamethrower."

"Ted, you have girly hands, you can't handle a flamethrower."

"Girly hands!"

"Yeah, and all that product in your hair would render you a flaming ball within seconds."

"Yeah, well…" Ted started and then paused. "Wait, what were we talking about?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Robin and Barney lay on the floor behind the couch, her head on his chest and his arm around her, the other holding her hand in his. She smiled up at him, and, lifting their hands, kissed his fingertips.<p>

"We are good." She said.

"Good, psssh! We're awesome." Barney said, pulling her tighter to his chest. "Sorry about the mirror though."

"I can replace it. Kudos on getting my shoe through it with only your toe."

"It's a talent. One of many." He nuzzled her ear softly, blowing it lightly.

"You are talented." She said. "Now, what do you want to do Barney? Sight see, go for a walk, pick through the shops?" She sat up, stretching. "Or should we stay in?"

"I want to take a tour."

"A tour?" She looked down at him over her shoulder. He grinned up at her.

"Yes. A guided tour." He pulled her by her shoulders back down on top of him, and then flipped them over, so he was straddling her, his hand slid down her cheek to her neck, then traced her collarbone softly. "Of the Scherbatsky skyline."

"Those guided tours are pretty in depth." She said, smiling up at him as his hand slide to her chest, tracing her nipples softly with his fingertips.

"Oh, I'm looking forwards to downtown." He winked and one hand left her chest, sliding down her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**littleblackneko, you rock to the extreme. First comment on my new story and first comment on my last chapter! feel free to use as many exclamation points as you wish, lol! an0nymouz, I love your enthusiasm. I hope I live up to your expectations! sweetheartgrl13, you're welcome! I'm happy to give you more to read! hopelessromantic90, I'm so glad you're following onto this story arc. Please keep up the awesome reviews!**

**And to all of you following and favorite-ing, you guys really know how to make a girl's day.**

**Topaz-b**

* * *

><p>Some forever not for better<p>

Some have gone and some remain

* * *

><p>Barney squeezed Robin's hand in his as they strolled the streets of France, unable to wipe the smile off his face. This gorgeous woman was his. A smile on her face, incredibly short skirt, and legs that had just been wrapped around him in a cluster of trees in a park. He bit his lip as she stopped and had a quick conversation with a local for directions, her French filling his ears and making his blood heat up in his veins.<p>

They'd definitely have to work the French thing in. He'd been eying a maid's outfit a few stores back, and listening to her converse now, it was going to be worth every penny that he'd spend on it instead of on a new suit, which was where they were heading. He stayed as she started to move again, pulling her toward him and grinning.

"I see that wicked grin, Mr. Stinson. What has crossed your filthy little mind?"

"Why Robin Scherbatsky, I'm offended."

"You? Offended?" She looked at him incredulously as he feigned hurt.

"Yes, me, offended." He pulled her close, pressing his forehead against hers so their noses were brushing against each other. "I'll have you know not a single thing about me is little." Robin gave a short burst of laughter, and then a contented sigh as his hand slid to her lower back.

"Oh Barney Stinson, what am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas." He said, grinning again and pulling her back towards the previous stores.

* * *

><p>Ted stood in front of his class, flipping through his books once again before asking one of his students to flip off the light. A girl stood and flipped the lights, before returning to her seat. Half the class perked up, staring at the screen behind him. The other half, the male half, Ted included, were busy watching the girl who'd just stood. She was wearing a low cut top and a fantastically short skirt. There was really nowhere else to look.<p>

Ted snapped himself out of it and flipped to the first picture.

"Ok so this is Josef Gocar, one of the founders of modern Architecture in Czechoslovakia. He actually started out as a cubist, that's a type of artist, and worked that into his designs." He said, giving his class a smile. They rolled their eyes. "Information you already knew? Well did you know…" He flipped a few slides. "That he designed this place here, House of the Black Madonna. Also named House of the Black mother, in reference to the black mother of the lord." He flipped again. "Now, the Black Madonna" He noticed the males in his class weren't paying attention again, and was torn between continuing to talk and yelling at them.

"Oh, well I guess you guys would pay more attention if I were in a miniskirt." He said. The classed gave a murmur of not quite listening. He sighed. "Um… girl not on my register, what's your name?" The girl in the skirt looked up at him and pointed to herself.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Imogen."

"Of course." He said, scribbling it down. "Since the males would rather watch you, how about you come up here and teach?"

"I… I don't think" She trailed off as one of the other girl's heads snapped up, Megan, his resident know-it-all kiss-ass.

"Professor Moseby, as someone who sits on the board of many clubs, including Future republicans of America, The Math club, The board of Club facilitators, and"

"Megan, what are you getting at?" He cut her off before she could say anything else, knowing how she could drag on her list of extra-curricular activities.

"Well sir, I think that the opportunity to be taught by such a learned professor such as yourself shouldn't be taken away from us, or if it is, then at least by someone who's been in class since the beginning, and would therefore know what they're talking about." She finished with a self-satisfied smile and shot a look at Imogen.

"Well in that case." Imogen stood, pushing her chair back and crossing the room in a few steps. "I think I will teach for a little while, professor." She shot a dirty look at Megan as she took the remote from Ted.

"Professor, would you mind?" She gestured at an empty desk in the midst of the students.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. No problem." He nodded at her and crossed to the empty desk.

* * *

><p>"And that, class, is why Czechoslovakia has renovated this piece of history, and re-opened it as a museum." Imogen said, putting the remote on the desk in front of her. "Any questions?" She shot Megan a look again. Megan's mouth opened, and she started to speak.<p>

"And class is up! Guys, study. Imogen, good job, can you stay back for a moment?" Imogen looked at him, and nodded, dropping her purse back next to her chair as the room emptied. Megan shot her one last look, and then left as well.

"Ok Imogen, who are you, why aren't you on my register, and how do you know so much about Czechoslovakian architecture?"

"Imogen Keyes. I'm not a student here, and I spent some time up in Czechoslovakia, well, a lot of Europe, actually, backpacking and studying." She tossed her red hair over her shoulder.

"Grad student?"

"No." She smiled again, and he noticed how blue her eyes were. "Professor actually."

"Professor?"

"Mmhmm. The newest Drama professor. Someone's just gone out on leave, and I had been scheduled to start next semester, but, things fall into place." She smiled. "I officially start next week though. I was trying to blend in with the students and see how to handle being a professor."

"By sitting in on my class?"

"I hear good things about Professor Moseby." She turned for her purse. "And now that we've cleared that up, am I free to adjourn with the rest of the class? Unless…"

"Hmm?"

"Well, unless you ask me to join you for lunch, which is what I've been hoping you'd do since I got into the class." Ted laughed.

"Well Miss Keyes, you've got yourself a lunch invite."

"Lovely." She smiled and waited for him to pack up his things.

* * *

><p>"Worth every penny." Barney said, sitting up. He and Robin were in a heap on the couch, a feather duster on the floor and his foot tied to the coffee table by his tie. Robin adjusted the lace cap on her head, the only thing she had left on, and stood.<p>

"Mademoiselle Scherbatsky aims to please." She said and curtsied. He laughed.

"Aimed and succeeded." He held out his arm and she came over, sitting on his lap as he drew his arm around her. She leaned back against his chest.

"I start work again tomorrow." She said it softly. Neither of them wanted to admit their time was coming to a close yet.

"I still have a couple of days left." He buried his head in her hair, nuzzling her neck.

"I know, and I've got plans for you."

"Oh?" He nibbled her shoulder.

"Oh yes indeed." She smiled at their reflection in the TV across from them. "For now, and for back home." She said it tentatively, not sure how he'd react to her laying down future plans, possibly months in the future. He just pushed her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck.

"And I can't wait to hear them."

Starla climbed the steps up to Robin's apartment and knocked at the door, calling out to her.

"Robin, I've got your mail for you." She pulled the key out from the potted plant by the door and pushed it open, calling out again. "Robin?" The shower was going. She went to put the mail on the counter just as Barney emerged from the bedroom, his suit pants on. "Oh! I didn't know anyone was here!" The shower stopped as she was talking.

"It's fine." He answered. "I'm"

"Yes yes, you're Ted, I know." She held out her hand. "Starla."

"Ted?" He looked at her questioningly. She nodded.

"No need to be shy, Robin's told me all about you." She smiled. "Ido apologize for sending you away though, but" Robin emerged from the bedroom just then, a robe around her and a towel in her hair.

"Oh, hey Starla."

"Hi Robin."

"Ted?" Barney said, looking at her. She gave him a confused look.

"Ted?"

"Yeah, Starla here called me Ted?"

"You did?" She turned to Starla.

"Yes, from the picture." She said with a faltering smile, "You said"

"Oh! The picture!" Robin smiled with sudden recognition. "I told her you were named Ted."

"Why?"

"Because" She said, lowering her hands and the towel in them. "Because it hurt to actually say Barney... out loud. And to know that I'd lost you."

"Lost me?" He stared at her, and then gave a burst of laughter. "Scherbatsky, you never lost me." He smiled seductively. She smiled back.

"Oh Barney." She smiled and took a step towards him.

"And I think that's my cue." Starla said, taking a step back towards the door. "Great to meet you Ted."

"Barney." The two said in unison. Barney's came out almost a growl as he looked down at Robin, licking his lips.

"Sorry. Bye Barney!" The door closed behind her, leaving them alone to each other. Barney gave her a grin again.

"So it hurt to say Barney out loud did it?"

"Then, yes."

"And you're fine to say it out loud now."

"Yes." He took a step towards her, reaching for the tie on her robe.

"I think we should put that to the test..."


	3. Chapter 3

**littleblackneko! First again and always a pleasure to read your reviews! You rock! mamahuhu vision, thank you for your in-depth review, fantastic! crime-drama lover, you're, dare I say it, awesome! Guys, you have to excuse my lateness. Week from hell turned out fantastic. Spent some time with some friends and went out on a pub crawl/bar hopping on Friday night. Spent Saturday night in (technically, haha) and spent today cleaning and playing with my kitten, Kiell (pronounced Kyle). But now I'm back at it, have this chapter and perhaps the next for you before I fall asleep tonight, enjoy!**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps – and there's a Holiday tomorrow (Yay Bermuda) So I'm sure I'll have time to post more!**

**Pps – I know its moving a little more into Ted atm, but there is a reason for it, you'll see why**

* * *

><p>All these places have their moments<br>With lovers and friends I can still recall

* * *

><p>Robin pulled reluctantly away from Barney and the spot she'd been laying. He stirred, reaching for her.<p>

"I have to go to work Barney."

"Just 5 minutes." He caught her arm and held it.

"Really? That's all?" She poked his arm. He groaned and rolled over.

"Alright. 6. But that's all you get."

"We'll I just don't think that's worth my time."

"Fine. 8." He reached up and pulled her to him. "And it'll be the most awesome 8 minutes of your life."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"How about you hold me to this?" He pulled her towards him.

* * *

><p>"Marshall, she's great on a whole new level." Ted said, pointing at him with a chicken tender. "Its like, she matches."<p>

"Oh? How so?" Marshall said, only half listening. He was flipping through a folder pulled out of the pile he'd gotten at work, highlighter out and legal pad being scribbled on.

"Ok, for one…"

"Imogen." Ted said, sitting across from her in the cafeteria. "Described by English Literary critic and essayist as 'perhaps the most tender, and the most artless' of all Shakespeare's women."

"Ok, now I'm a little concerned about the 'of course' when I said it." She leaned in, elbows on the table. "Artless?"

"Well, not artless, but" He sighed. "The of course wasn't for that."

"Do tell."

"Its just this radiant woman just breezed into my class, oozing confidence and charm, and the name Imogen, it just matched up with this benevolent goddess."

"Ted."

"Yeah?"

"You're laying it on a bit thick."

"I know."

"And it's a valiant effort… but…"

"Is it working?"

"A little." She smiled at him, lifting her fork to her lips. He smiled back. "You know, its rumored that Imogen wasn't Shakespeare's original name for the princess."

"I've heard that. Originally thought to be Innogen."

"Exactly. Derived from the Celtic word _inghean, _or maiden." She stopped mid sentence. "You know, I never believed that."

"The derived from?"

"No, that Shakespeare made a mistake."

"Well, they did allocate it to an error in printing."

"No, that he never meant to use Imogen." She said it with a smile. "You see, I think I'm just selfish. I refuse to believe that my name was a mistake, and therefore it isn't." She laughed then, and Ted joined her.

"If she be furnished with a mind so rare, She is alone the Arabian bird, and I have lost the wager. Boldness be my friend! Arm me, audacity."

"Said by Iachimo, an strange role to play." She smiled at him. "He who tries to disrupt the Marriage of Imogen and Posthumus." Ted's face froze in its smile. Had he just quoted the want to be home wrecker, out of all characters? Was this going to become a theme in his ongoing life?

"Well, that all depends." Ted said, sliding his chair a bit closer. "Is there a Posthumus in your life?"

"Not even a Cloten with which to try and force marriage upon me." She said. "Although considering all that Cloten had plotted..." She smile again. "So Ted… I think the biggest question here is…" She leaded in close. "How does an architecture professor get to be so knowledgeable about the Arts?"

* * *

><p>"And she listened Marshall! She really did."<p>

"Hmm, oh that's great Ted." Marshall said to the papers in front of him.

"And then the Dean cam in and promoted me to head of the cereal department."

"That's great."

"And then Imogen was appointed head of bacon."

"You don't say."

"And then Imogen turned into an alien."

"Oh! Dude say you got that on tape." Marshall's head spanned up. "Oh wait, what."

"Dude you're not even listening!"

"I so am. I heard everything you said about you and… Mershermer." He mumbled the last part. Ted looked at him.

"Marshall."

"Ok! I wasn't listening, but this is really hard!" He held the paper work out. "I've already had to use 6 different highlighters! I'm running out of colours Ted!"

"So borrow Lily's markers." Marshall's face froze into a look of sheer terror.

"Don't even play like that. She can smell you touching them."

"You mean see."

"No, I mean smell." He said. The serious of the look on his face was enough to wipe the dubious look off of Ted's.

"Anyway Marshall, I'm trying to tell you about Imogen." He said, reaching for the beer in front of him. "She's just… She's the one."

"Ted." Marshall said, the same level of seriousness in his face. "Every time one of your friends gets engaged, or in a deep relationship, you're sure that you've found the one."

"Not true."

"It's mostly true." He picked the folder up. "Just don't rush into things like this, let it run its course." He reached out for his own glass. "Especially if she's an alien."

"Marshall, you know I was just teasing about that… right?"

"Oh, I know buddy." He said, and gave him a co-conspiratorial wink. "I know." Ted sighed and blew out a heavy breath just as Marshall's phone when off. He looked at the display. "It's Lily." Looking over the text, his face paled. "She's knows we were talking about the markers."

"She can't know we were talking about"

"Shhhh! Don't say it!" Marshall waved his arms in the air and the put his finger on his lips to silence him. "Just don't."

* * *

><p>"I knew they were talking about my markers…" Sitting in her apartment with a bowl of ice cream, lily put her phone down onto the countertop and continued searching for the jar of peanut butter she'd need to complete her sundae.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin was riding through the streets of France on her way home from work. Humming to herself, she pulled over next to a shop, trying to visualize what groceries she needed.<p>

Considering she and Barney had barely come up for air that week, she figured anything that was food was fine. Picking out a few items and placing them in her basket, she pulled out her phone and sent Barney a text to ask him if he needed anything.

_Can of whipped cream, pack of condoms, and you in that frilly little maid's outfit. I'd tell you to high five me through the phone, but I've got other plans for them. _He went on to detail a few of the things he had in mind, and ended with a wink. She snorted back a laugh and approached the counter, ready to get back to her apartment as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Barney looked down at the top of Robin's head. She was laying on his chest again, having stopped for a break after having leapt on him, literally, when he opened the door for her.<p>

He'd spent the day walking around, having turned down the offer of her scooter. Laughing at the suggestion when she said it, he made up an excuse of the duck bill helmet clashing with his suit.

"_Which suit?"_

"_All of them. These are suits Robin, not ball gowns." She'd given him a look and then laughed._

The truth was he wasn't too sure about the scooter, and didn't want to risk Robin dinging out he was… not scared. No, not Barney Stinson, scared wasn't in his vocabulary. He was cautious, yeah, that was it.

But then, he thought, pulling an arm closer around her, if scared wasn't in his vocabulary, what was that he felt when he saw Robin leaving. Underneath the sorrow and bravado, there was the underlying fear that he was letting the one get away, and no one could knock the feeling away from him.

She stirred, and turned her head to look up at him.

"Hey Barney." She yawned, knocking some of the sleep out of her voice. "What time is it? What are you doing up?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" She said, snuggling her head down on his chest. Her breathing starting to slow again.

"About how much I love you."

"Aww." She looked up again. "You're such an idiot." He smiled down at her.

"And I was also thinking about how much I love you when you pull that last position. That deserves some kid of award. Have you been taking a yoga class? You're 83% more flexible than you were."

"And you're still the same Barney." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist below her.


	4. Chapter 4

**sweetheartgrl13, you're welcome! Glad to continue it. littleblackneko, I look forward to your reviews every chapter (not sure if I've said it yet, but I do). crime-drama lover, if we're at the le, then I say we follow it with "ts go home" ;-) I funnily enough have that season playing in the background right now while I write. maveldc superhero fan I'm so glad you followed over from The Long and Winding Road. princesakarlita441, thank you so much for the review,**

**Topaz-b**

* * *

><p>Some are dead and some are living<p>

In my life I've loved them all

* * *

><p>"So you're leaving this evening?"<p>

Barney looked over at Starla. She was sitting on Robin's couch flipping through a magazine. Robin was in the kitchen, cleaning up the sticky mess the two of them had left behind on the table. She threw out the remnants of the whipped cream and then started on the smears of strawberry with the dish towel that had been used for… other, less cleaning reasons the previous night.

He nodded, fixing his tie into place. "On the 11 o'clock out."

"Why so late?"

"Starla do you see that awesome woman in the kitchen?" He asked, gesturing to Robin. She had to bottle of chocolate syrup up and with her head tilted back, was squirting some in her mouth. "Would you want to leave all of that before you had to?" Robin dropped her head and rubbed her hand across her mouth, leaving a smear of chocolate across her wrist.

"Well, if she were that sticky… And had enough guns to arm the French Military in her purse… Not to mention the fact that she got kicked out of the gun range a couple of weeks ago."

"They have those here?"

"I did not!" Robin interjected from the kitchen, stepping out and waving the towel in her hands. "They asked me to leave. All I did was ask the guy for more time."

"Robin, you threatened him."

"Because he refused me time!" She waved the towel again. Starla just rolled her eyes at her before turning back to Barney.

"In Robin's defense, the French are kind of…well… French." He said. Robin gave a laugh before turning back to the kitchen. Starla smiled.

"Ok… so you're perfect for each other, I get it." She flipped another page. "So Robin, when are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get the go ahead from WWN. Oh, that reminds me." She went over to her purse and pulled out 2 guns and her wallet before finding a key at the very bottom of it. "Barney, can you take this back with you? It's the key to my storage space." She walked over and put it into his hand.

"Is it expiring or?"

"No, I just don't want to risk losing the key in the move back. They only gave me one." She looked up at him. "Can you keep an eye on it? Or give it to Ted? So he has it when I move back in?"

"You guys aren't moving in together?" Starla asked from the couch. They both looked over at her, a mixture of shock and horror on both their faces. "Um… did I say something wrong?"

"No… its just, we haven't discussed that." Robin said it slowly, looking over at Barney who was nodding earnestly.

"No apartment is ready for that awesome." He said. "The two awesomes would collide and form a vortex of awesomeness, and then all the world would be sucked in on itself, leaving it a barren ball of normalcy."

"Way to say no dude, thanks." Robin said. "End of the world scenario."

"The universe even."

"Even better." Barney looked over at her, suddenly aware that she wasn't taking it as lightly as he'd hoped she would.

"You know what I mean." He said it quickly, trying to convey the joke that it was to her.

"Yeah, maybe." She said, giving him a thin smile before walking back into the kitchen. He sighed and went to follow her.

"I'll just… let myself out." Starla said, standing. She crossed the apartment and the door closed behind her with a solid click.

* * *

><p>Ted was in front of his class again, gesturing at the projected screen behind him as that class listened and scribbled down what they actually heard. Imogen was in the back corner again, and again, the boys were only half paying attention. Megan had found out Imogen was a professor, and had turned her particular brand of ass-kissery onto her as well, finishing up every other sentence with "Right Professor Keyes?"<p>

Imogen would smile at her, and then once her head had turned away from her she'd roll her eyes and mime strangling herself behind Megan's head. Ted had to stop himself from laughing, covering it up with a cough once or twice and hoping no one was following his eyes if they had figured out what he was doing.

"Class dismissed." He clicked off the projector and watched the students file out, a few of the boys still checking out Imogen.

"God, boys." She said, coming up to him. "I've never felt so objectified. That one in front of me, Ian? Pretty sure he spent the entire lesson looking down my cleavage."

"Well in that case, I have to confess that he wasn't the only one." Ted said with a smirk, slipping his papers into his bag.

"I knew it." Imogen said, crossing her arms with a serious look on her face. "It was Megan, wasn't it?" Ted gave a snort of laughter.

"Oh yes, definitely her." He said, taking a step towards her. "I could see it written all over her face. I want you"

"Yeah, to talk you into giving her an A." She laughed. "So, I am unfortunately busy for lunch today, can I buy you dinner?'

"Well…" He said, slipping his arms around her waist. "I have to warn you, I'm not a cheap date. I demand only the finest champagne, the thickest steak, and the most aromatic caviar."

"Or you'll have a beer, a hamburger and some fries and like it." She said with a smile. "I'm a little short this week."

Well… if that's all you have to offer…" He said, pulling her in close. "I'm sure we can work something out." His lips fell on hers softly.

* * *

><p>"She insisted on picking me up." Ted said, sitting in the armchair as Marshall and Lily watched him from the couch. "I like it, being picked up, dinner, maybe a movie and a stroll through the park."<p>

"Be careful on that stroll there." Lily said, rubbing her stomach as she reached for her purse. "After all of that she might be expecting a little" She made a clicking sound in her throat and pulled her arm back in a lewd gesture, and then winked. "If you know what I mean."

"No, and gross." Ted said. "I don't know what that gesture meant, but it doesn't look kosher Lily." She shrugged and did it again.

"On a more serious note, Ted." Marshall cut in. "I have the camera."

"Why do you have a camera?"

"Oh you know." Marshall winked. Ted rolled his eyes just as there was a knock at the door.

"That will be her." Ted stood and crossed to the door, opening it. Imogen smiled at him and gave him a hug as she entered. "Guys, this is Imogen."

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Lily said, putting a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Hello Imogen." Marshall said with a smile. "Or should I say, nuqneH?"

"What?"

"Marshall." Ted said.

"Baby is that Klingon.'

"What, no, why would I be speaking Klingon to Ted's new girlfriend." He winked at Ted over Lily's head and mouthed 'Saved it'. "Imogen, can I offer you a drink? Soda, beer, blood that's been drained out of cows?"

"What!" Imogen's mouth fell open.

"Marshall!" Ted and Lily said at the same time.

"I'm not doing anything. Now, what time can we expect the mother ship to drop Ted back home?"

"Marshall!" Ted yelled. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Lost it? Oh no Ted." He winked at him again. "Just on my never ending search for the truth."

"Os that what those papers are?" Lily said, looking at the pile on his lap.

"No, these are work papers."

"How to tell if your best friend's girlfriend is an alien." Lily read off.

"Lily, that's just crazy talk." Marshall laughed nervously and flung the papers over his shoulder and onto the floor behind the couch. "Now you kids have fun, you hear?" He waved at them. As Ted and Imogen headed out the door there was a flash behind them, and Ted turned to see Marshall holding up his camera. "What?" Ted slammed the door behind himself.

* * *

><p>Robin held her hands out to Barney at the terminal, kissing him as he took them into his own. They hadn't quite worked everything out, but there was no time left. He his the tension in his smile as he pulled her close to him.<p>

"I wish I didn't have to go."

"I wish I didn't have to stay." She answered him with a murmur. "I'll be back home before you know it."

"If that were true you're be there already." He kissed her again. "This feels awful. This leaving someone at the airport thing."

"I know." She said it in a small voice. "Hurts like hell doesn't it." He looked down at her.

"The awesomest part though, is how soon I'll get to have all three of you back to myself."

"All three?"

"You and the boobs." He said sliding his hands up and squeezing them softly. "What is up!"

"Barney!" She said with a laugh, swatting his hands away. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."


	5. Chapter 5

**ok so my internet has been out for a few days (sorry guys) but i'm back! i'm gonna hit the ground running too. maveldc superhero fan thanks for the review. littleblackneko, always a pleasure! soskate88, glad you decided to look at the long and winding road and then this one!. aperfectsong, I'm always glad to see a new name on my review list! princesakarlita411, thank you for the review. crime-drama lover, I'm so glad to be your favorite HIMYM story! I'm squealing in excitement!**** hopelessromantic90, happy to keep up the writing for you!**

**Ps – going to start slipping in a few Shakespeare references (have just restarted reading a few of his plays, can't help it!) Let me know which ones you catch.**

**Topaz-b**

**Pps – don't hate me for this one, just trust me!**

**Ppps – its November story wise. I'll be updating as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p>But of all these friends and lovers<p>

There is no one compares with you

* * *

><p>The next month was hard on Barney. Harder than he'd admit to Ted, Marshall or Lily.<p>

"So Barney, how are you dealing with the lack of ee er e er?" Lily asked, making a crude pushing motion with her hands. Barney looked up. Lily's face had begun to round out a bit, and she was constantly chewing still. Marshall had boxes and boxes of smelly markers in the closet at home, and had left some at Ted's, the bar, a few at Barney's, and always carried one or two in his jacket pockets, just in case.

"Pssh I'm great." Barney said, reaching for his scotch. "Barney Stinson can take a break from taming the beast with two backs. I'm awesome like that." He noticed his hand shaking erratically as he said his sentence, spilling his scotch, and slammed it on the table.

"I don't know Barney, when I even go a week without it" Lily trailed off. "Lets just say it gets pretty violent."

"Yeah, rough." Marshall cut in. "And the EMTs laugh at you." He finished in a small voice. All eyes drifted to him. "Look, the handcuffs got stuck and the oils gave me a rash."

"A rash?" Ted cut in. "Was this an itchy rash?"

"Yes. And in… places." Marshall finished quietly, crossing his arms.

"Places you say?" Where they strange places?" The look on Marshall's face said it all.

"Now this place…" Barney said, glad the attention was off of him. "Did it rhyme with Eenis?"

"How about ripples?" Ted said with a straight face. "Did it rhyme with that?"

"Guys!" Lily said, looked at the two of them. "I think it's wrong that you're teasing Marshall."

"Thanks Lilypad."

"And you're both wrong, it rhymes with totem."

"Lily!" Marshall cast a mortified look out of the corner at eyes at Barney and Ted, who were both shaking with laughter.

"But back on the main subject." Ted said, picking up his own glass. "How is it that you're managing to hold out Barney?" He tilted the glass at him. "I've seen you take home the last girl in the bar because she was a girl and it had been a week."

"You'll have to elaborate Ted." Barney looked over at him as Ted held up three fingers. "Oh, you mean Three Tooth Trisha." He said, reflecting. "She was quite the lady.

"Barney she had 3 teeth. And a unibrow."

"And I've seen her use one of those teeth to open a beer." Marshall joined it.

"Yeah, but those gums were soft if you know what I mean." Barney gave them a lewd wink.

"Eww, Barney." Lily said, her glass of milk halfway to her mouth. He just shrugged and smirked.

"And that's why I can't believe you're holding out." Ted said again. "You must be less sex obsessed than I thought." Barney smiled at Ted again, hoping his face didn't give away that he woke up at 4am every morning to spend a few hours with little Barney and his professionally lit porn shelves, all accompanied by his 300 inch flat screen TV.

"What can I say Ted, I've got restraints. And not just the tying up kind." He grinned at Lily.

"Eww." She said again, before waving down the waitress.

* * *

><p>"Can't wait to get home huh?" Starla said, wrapping a set of glasses in newspaper. She was cross legged on the floor, a box in front of her.<p>

"Can you tell?" Robin asked her with a laugh. They'd taken a month but they'd finally gotten her replacement. They were flying in the next week, but Robin was on standby flight wise to get back to New York. She couldn't believe how many people here flying back to the states.

"_I mean its only thanksgiving." She'd said to Starla' "American thanksgiving! Not like Canadian thanksgiving." Starla had only laughed._

She pulled a box towards herself, piling in the armful of things she'd just wrapped.

"I can't believe you're leaving already! But that Barney, he's quite the guy." She held the glass upside down before she started to wrap it. "I can understand why you want to go home to him." Robin smiled.

"He is quite the character."

"But from what I read in his blog"

"You read his blog?"

"He gave me the web address. I've been looking over his old ones, and, forgive me, but, he seems quite the… for lack of a better word, slut."

"Starla!" Robin said in shock.

"No no, I mean, he's really got a big incentive not to, but, I don't know." She looked up, catching the look on Robin's face. "Oh I've done it again. Ignore that Robin, I'm an idiot."

"I'm ok Starla, I trust Barney."

* * *

><p>Barney got off of the elevator, turning the corner to his apartment and fumbling for his key. He froze, looking at the door. It was such a familiar scene, a dark haired girl leaning against it, but she was standing, with curly hair and a wide smile. She was…<p>

"Nora…"

"Hello Barney."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I'm writing until I fall asleep, and can (hopefully) promise this and another chapter tonight (forwent the pub crawl tonight, sore throat and a headache). mavaldc superhero fan, littleblackneko, cdna (), hopelessromantic 90, limegreen16, and princesakarlita411, thank you guys so much for your reviews!**

**So I'll have at least one chapter up when you all come in from awesoming all over the place.**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps- I threw in 2 things from Dr. Horrible's sing-a-long blog, find em, haha.**

**Pps- I love the "when I think of love as something new" line, it's so like Barney's new is always better, right. (part of the reason I picked this song)**

* * *

><p>And these memories lose their meaning<p>

When I think of love as something new.

* * *

><p>Robin left the airport with a smile on her face, glad she'd finally gotten a flight. She'd run out to the airport again, telling Starla to keep packing, but she had to check again to see if she could get a flight.<p>

"Thanksgiving's a tradition."

"I thought you said it wasn't important."

"It's not, the tradition is."

"What?" Starla blew a piece of hair off of her forehead. "You're confusing me."

"My traditions, they're important. Every year Lily cooks this giant turkey and we all go over to her place and talk and laugh." She smiled. "And this year she's pregnant, and I'm her BFF." She pushed the box in her lap away from her. "That seems like an important thing to me."

"Oh, go." Starla had smiled. "I can finish up here. Call me when you know."

Now it was 5am, and the airport was bustling with people carrying shopping bags, luggage, crying children and cups of coffee. They'd managed to squeeze her onto a flight that left late. She'd been sandwiched between "drunk gropey guy" and "hypnotic dough arm woman" and was so glad to see the ground she'd almost kissed it.

She grabbed her purse, the only thing she had with her, and ran out the front to try and flag down a taxi.

It took an hour, $75, and the heel of her left shoe, but she was happy as she walked to Barney's door. She reached for his hidden key and pushed the door open. "Honey,I'm" She dropped her purse and the shoe heel on the floor. There, cuddled on the couch were Barney and Nora.

* * *

><p>"Imogen, you'll love it. Lily makes the best turkey."<p>

"I don't know Ted, isn't it weird for me to be there?"

"What, please." He wrapped his arms around her, knocking the sheet off her shoulders by accident. They were laying together on his bed, enjoying an early morning holiday lay in. "You're important to me, so you've got to come. And they all think you're great."

"Ted."

"Will think that they're great." He pulled her close. She hadn't actually hung out with them yet.

"Marshall thinks I'm an alien."

"No he doesn't, he's just… awkward."

"Ted."

"Ok fine, he thinks you're an alien. But in his defense, he'll like you even more if you are." She rolled her eyes at him. "Although you got off easy. You should have seen what he put this weird guy in college through. Poor Yorick." He finished seriously, shaking his head. "But it only means he's interested in getting to know you. And Lily" He slowed, wondering if Lily was going to talk about the random skank in their thanksgiving picture. He shook his head. No, not Imogen. She fit him too well to not be the one. "Lily's going to think you're great."

"Well you've sold such a story about them that I can't say no." She lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Barney!" Robin yelled. He jerked out of his sleep and looked at her.<p>

"Robin!" He said it in surprise and elation, until he tried to stand and felt the other person leaning on him. "Nora!" He said it in shock and pulled himself away, falling on the floor. Nora gave a groan in her sleep, but didn't stir.

"Barney, seriously?" Robin said, lift her hands in preparation for the volley of curses she was going to let fly, but dropped her hands in defeat instead. "I… I'm…" She walked out of the door, letting it slam behind her.

* * *

><p>"So, what was he doing?" Lily asked, her hands buried in the turkey as she stuffed it. Robin had come over on the brink of tears, but in her typical way, trying not to show it. Lily had seen through the façade in a second and had sent Marshall out for calamari induced cranberry sauce, something she'd made up on the spot, so she could have time alone with her. "Were they naked?"<p>

"No." Robin sighed. "But… she was there, with him, with her arms around him."

"Did you ask them what they were doing?"

"Lily, its Barney." Robin said, holding a spoon out to her. "It's almost like… I don't know."

"Robin, usually you shoot first and ask questions later." Lily took the spoon from her.

"I know." Robin said, holding her tears back as best she could. No one was going to see her cry over Barney, not if he had been with that bitch Nora. "It's just, I've been in France for 2 months… the last month I've been with Barney. I guess I was hoping for…" She sighed.

"Sweetie, talk to him."

"No…" She took a deep breath. "Not yet."

"Ok, but here's the thing." There was a knock at the door. Lily made an apologetic face. "It's Thanksgiving. He's always invited."

* * *

><p>"Robin, just talk to me!" Barney said, standing directly in front of her.<p>

"There's nothing left to say!" Robin said, turning her head to look at him after half an hour of his prostrating himself to her. "Its just… there's nothing Barney."

"Robin" He looked at her. She paused, looking at him, at the desperation in his eyes, the apology, the fear. "Robin, I"

"We're here!" Ted pushed open the door with his trademark grin on his face. Imogen walked behind him, holding out a bottle of wine. Robin looked over, and Barney tried to catch her attention again.

"Robin."

"Barney, just let it go." She took a step away.

"Robin!" He took a step after her, just as Marshall burst through the door.

"Lily! I found it!" He said, holding up a tin. "It took 26 stores, but I got it!" He slammed the tin down on the coffee table. It was white, with odd writing, and had a picture of a squid squeezing a cranberry bush. "You won't believe what I went through to get this. Do you know that most stores will give you the craziest look" He took in the silence in the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Robin said, turning to look at him. "But if you're in the mood to give away a slap, I'm a willing taker." Marshall looked at her, and then the pained expression on Barney's face.

"I…" He was at a loss for words until Lily handed him a cheese plate.

"Here you go baby, work the room." He shot her a grateful smile and sidestepped Robin, heading towards Ted and Imogen. Lily caught Barney's eye, and smiled at him. "Keep your head up Billy Boy."

"Billy Boy?" He mouthed back at her before turning to Robin again.

* * *

><p>"I dare you to taste it." Ted said, pushing the tin of calamari cranberry sauce towards Marshall.<p>

"No, you do it." He pushed it back.

"But I'm full."

"Chicken."

"Wuss."

"Rashy."

"Girl hands!"

"Boys boys boys." Lily said, coming out of the kitchen where she'd been piling the dirty dishes. "Can't we all agree that it's gross."

"Yes."

"And you're both sissies."

"Yea NO!" Marshall yelled out. "Baby, I'm not a sissy."

"I calls em like I sees em." Lily said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to him. He looked at her and picked up the tin.

"Lily, the can opener."

"Baby, don't you"

"The can opener!" He said forcefully. Lily got up and returned with the can opener. He took it from her, and with them all looking on, slowly opened the can.

The smell wafted out first, and then the putrid purple coloring. The smell of rotted fruit and rancid fish mixed in an unholy blend of gelatin and terror. Marshall dug a spoon in and lifted it, globes of juice falling from it and he pulled it to his mouth.

"Baby, don't, you're not a sissy." Lily said, Marshall waved her off.

"No, I'm a man… And a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He said the last part slowly, said a prayer and put the spoon in his mouth.

Marshall swallowed, rested the can and spoon on the coffee table, stood calmly, and then covered his mouth and ran for the bathroom.

"That's right baby, let the evil out." Lily yelled out to him as the door slammed. She reached for the can and stuck the spoon in, then brought it tentatively up to her mouth. She closed her eyes, stuck the spoon in, and swallowed, before smiling. "This is pretty good." She took another spoonful. "Anyone?" She held the can out and the others held up their hands and shot her disgusted looks.

* * *

><p>Ted and Imogen left first for Imogen's apartment, and with Marshall still in the bathroom, Robin and Barney were sitting in an uncomfortable silence while Lily ran back and forth between the kitchen, the couch, and the bathroom.<p>

"Lily, I'm going to go." Robin said, standing. Barney stood at the same time.

"Robin, let me drive you."

"Barney I don't think."

"Robin, please." He pleaded. She looked at him. "Let me." She nodded slowly, aware of her heart softening when he looked at her like that.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>They were sitting in Barney's rented car, driving towards Ted's apartment. Robin had been holding her breath, awaiting Barney's first words, when he finally spoke.<p>

"Robin, its not what you think it is."

"It isn't?" She played with the buckle on her seat belt. "Because you two sure looked pretty comfy this morning."

"Nothing happened."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Robin, I'm serious." He said, looking over at her as they stopped at a red light. "Nothing happened. Nora came over to talk last night."

"About what?"

"Well, you." He said, pulling out with the light change. "And where she and I had went wrong…"

"Right." She said, feeling the lead ball of dread in her stomach. Was this it? Had she come all the way back home to be dumped? What would WWN say if she asked for the France post again?

"And how we were never going to work." She looked over at him, the sincerity in his eyes enveloping her. "We had a few drinks while we were talking, and, we fell asleep." He smiled at her. "I would never hurt you Robin Scherbatsky." She swallowed, hard, and watched his hand move over to hers, unable to find words for the stupidity and relief she was feeling.

"I… take me to my storage space." She said, yelling out the first thing in her head. "If you have they key, that is." She trailed off softly. He nodded at her and turned at the next light.

* * *

><p>They bustled up the stairs to her space, and she opened the door, not sure what she needed but unwilling to show him that she'd just said it because it was in her head.<p>

Pushing it open slowly, she flicked on the light, and the ball of lead that was her stomach dropped again. It was completely empty, not even a scrap of paper or a ball of lint on the floor.

"What the…" She said, stepping further into the room. "I've… I've been robbed."

* * *

><p>"Just come back to my place." Barney said as he started the car. "You don't have a key to Ted's and his extra key is there."<p>

"Take me back to Lily's…' She said it in a defeated tone of voice, Barney looked over at her.

"Robin, Lily and Marshall are probably asleep by now." He put his hand on her knee. "Just come over, and you can get the key and plan out from there."

* * *

><p>They got off the elevator on his floor, and headed to his door. Robin was ahead, and Barney passed her his key, stopping to tie his shoe. She slid the key in, and pushed the door open, flicking on the light. She gasped.<p>

"Barney…" She turned to look at him as he cam smiling up to her. She turned back around. In the middle of his living room were boxes upon boxes of her things, everything from her storage locker. "You" she trailed off, at a lost for words again.

"I didn't think you'd actually see it until tomorrow." He said, giving her his smug smile again. "When I saw your face after the Nora thing, and I felt how bad it would feel to lose you… I just took the next step into my hands." He pulled her towards him. "I was going to ask you to move in anyway."

"You were? You, Barney Stinson?" She smiled at him and leaned in, kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" Barney said. She laughed and nuzzled his neck.

"I think I may need a little convincing." He laughed and lifted her, her legs wrapping around his body automatically, as if they were made to do it. Other women fed his appetite, but Robin always made him hungry, where she most satisfied him. He moved over to the couch, dropping her on it and then climbing on top of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**littleblackneko! Backon your first review status, haha. There is one Shakespeare quote you missed at the end (I messed with the wording a bit too much, the quote, from Antony and Cleopatra, is '****Other women cloy, The appetites they feed, but she makes hungry, Where most she satisfies. . . .'****). But you got the Dr. Horrible ones, and the other Shakespeare. caruncle, glad for your first review, and I'll tell you a secret, if I have something stuck in my head, then I can't stop myself from writing it, hence the quicker uploads. maveldc superhero fan, I bring you more to read. emo gleek, hang in you may like where it all ends up (or hate it, haha). soskate88, glad you enjoyed the references!**

**Hang in guys, I promise it's going to be good. Pardon the late update, I've been a bit busy.**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps- Announcement soon. Aaaaannnddd… a chance for you guys to get your voices in there, (or one of you anyway, hang in there!)**

* * *

><p>Though I know I'll never lose affection<p>

For people and things that went before

* * *

><p>The next month found Barney and Robin making a strange transition. They had lived together in France for that week, but that was different. Barney had been going home after, to his home. Here, home was shared.<p>

She got rid of his spring loaded toilet seat first.

"Barney it slaps me on the ass every morning when I pee." She said, trying to convince him to get rid of it. "It's like a race between it and your hand for first grope." Barney's head jerked up as it did whenever something obscure was said.

"Challenge accepted."

"Wait, what?"

His response to the problem was to smack her on the ass every morning when she was getting out of bed. It lasted about a week before she found a hammer and she broke the seat in frustration.

"Oh, Robin." He said, pushing down the stump of seat that remained around the hinge. "It was still patent pending!" It flicked back up pathetically.

"I'm sorry Barney, it was evil." She said matter of factly, smacking her palm with the handle of the hammer. "It had to die."

Barney had gotten used to waking up with Robin in the bed. He'd started out by subconsciously going through his "getting the girl out" exercises in his half-awake state at 4am. She'd been rolled out of bed, woken up in the hallway, and even left a letter about his being a ghost before he remembered and this was real, and she was living with him. He'd open the door, or pick her up off the floor, and put her apologetically back in the bed before flopping down facedown beside her.

* * *

><p>"Its actually working out better than I thought it might Lily." Robin said, swirling her drink in her glass. She and Lily were at the bar, Lily tapping an empty pack of gum as if it were her last cigarette, talking about the living conditions she'd put herself into. "I thought I'd have moved out or killed him by now."<p>

"That's good." Lily increased the tapping on the pack, gritting her teeth. Robin plastered a smile on her face and reached into her purse for either a pack of gum or a smelly marker. Finding neither, she panicked for a moment before realizing she could distract Lily with the power of gossip.

"So how are Ted and Imogen?" She asked, swallowing nervously. Lily made a noise in the back of her throat, and her nostril's flared. Robin said whoops in her head, realizing she may have done a bad thing.

"We hate her!"

"We do?"

"Well we don't like her." Lily started to twist the empty pack in her hands. "Here's what happened."

* * *

><p>"I think I'll take her to see the house." Ted said, sitting in the bar with Marshall and Lily waiting for Imogen to show.<p>

"No sweetie, if you want to keep her you don't show her the death trap." Lily said, reaching for the spoon in front of her.

"I, death trap!" Ted's head jerked up. "My house is a death trap?"

"Dude you've been there." Marshall said, pulling a can opener out of his pocket for Lily and closing the folder he had in front of him.

"Been there? He bought it." Lily grabbed the tin of Calamari Cranberry sauce out of her purse and started to open it just as Imogen arrived.

"What smells like catfood and barf?" Imogen said, kissing Ted and sitting down. Lily had just taken a spoonful of her Calamari Cranberry sauce. "Maybe the sewer's backed up or something. Anyway, I was saying to Ted earlier that you should all come to the Work in Progress at the college. We've done Twelth Night. You'll come, won't you Daisy?" She said, smiling up at Lily, who looked back in shock.

"It's Lily."

* * *

><p>"Ok so she forgot your name." Robin said, taking a drink. "She'd only met you once, that's not so bad."<p>

"Oh really?" Lily said, a strange smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"So anyway Marshall, there we were, in the middle of the airport, dressed as Desdemona and Iago. Oh, you know who they are, don't you Milly?"<p>

"Yeah it's still Lily." Lily said, pulling a marker out of her bag and fighting the urge to snap it in half (or throw it at her head).

* * *

><p>"Ok that's a little harder to excuse." Robin placed her drink on the table.<p>

"Oh, hang in there, i'm just getting started."

* * *

><p>"So anyway, I said to Ted, 'Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind'." She said, waving her hand and leaning on his shoulder. "You know, from a Midsummer Night's Dream? Well, don't worry Jilly, I'll lend it to you."<p>

* * *

><p>"And finally…." Lily said, her lip curling into a snarl.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok sweetie, I've got to go." Imogen stood and Ted stood with her. "Shakespeare won't direct itself you know." She kissed Ted and dropped his arms. "Bye Marshall, bye" she froze mid word, sniffed, and leaned down to Lily's mouth. "Oh! It's you." Her face pinched in disgust. "Don't worry Rose, some mouthwash will fix that right up. Remember, a Rose by any other name would smell as sweet." She yelled as she reversed to the door.<p>

"Ok, number one that makes no contextual sense." Lily yelled as Imogen adjusted her scarf near the door. "And number 2, the name is Lily!" She snapped her marker in half and squeaked in shock and then again in remorse.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I do use this term loosely, but what a douche." Robin said. Lily nodded.<p>

"I know! I could've spent my life reading every Shakespeare play ever, but I was too busy having one."

"Having one?"

"A life!" She snapped. "I have no idea what Ted sees in these girls."

"Have you said anything to him?"

"No I promised him I'd keep my nose out of this one."

"Yeah but Lily."

"No, I promised." Lily huffed. "But I won't be happy about it."

"Aww Honey." Robin said, holding out a napkin as Lily started to cry. "You're taking this really hard."

"No." Lily sniffed. "I just really miss that marker." She took the marker as Robin stared at her. No, she'd never understand pregnant women.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I'm back! After a heinous laptop crash I'm back! Big props and thank you's to my computer geek Joe for fixing and retrieving! I typed half of this up on my blackberry (which is how I do lots of my writing, how did I ever live without it?) Spent the evening re-installing stuff, and now… time for posting! I hope you guys are still around and ready for the next chapter.**

**princesakaralita thank you for your review! littleblackneko it goes without saying, but you're awesome as always! mavel dc superhero fan thank you oodles! emo gleek… I'm becoming concerned by your ability to read my mind, lol. I was taking them through the easy/honeymoon period (which is why I've skipped ahead a few months). Hang on guys its gonna be a weird ride, hahaha.**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps- good (gooder?) news/a surprise to follow. Announcing it next chapter.**

**Pps- the chocolate milk and pickle juice thing? My friend's favorite (god awful) craving when she was pregnant. Smells (and tastes) like yuck.**

* * *

><p>I know I'll often stop and think about them<br>In my life I love you more

* * *

><p>Christmas passed with little incident, as did New Years. Barney and Robin had figured out what space the other needed, and celebrated accordingly. Christmas Eve meant Robin naked in Barney's suit closet, a bow around her waist as lay on the floor waiting for Barney to find her, feet propped against the wall and singing Christmas carols tweaked and reworded to be about her boobs, scotch, and the number of positions they could get through before sunlight.<p>

Marshall and Lily exchanged gifts in her winter wonderland, amongst a flurry of tinsel, snowflakes, and Rudolph the red nosed reindeer peeping at them from behind the closet door. She gave him a briefcase and an original 1960's Batman costume, which he squealed (in a manly way) and ran to throw it on. He came back and heroically thrust Lily's presents at her before posing behind the couch to watch her open it. He gave her a coupon book for anytime, anywhere sex, a set of new kitchen utensils, and a box of imported scented markers, in fancy new scents. He'd contemplated a case of the calamari cranberry sauce she'd become addicted to, but he'd already seen her stash of it under the kitchen counter.

Ted spent his Christmas eve with Imogen, watching a just off of off of Broadway production of The Nativity story. They'd redone the wording, so that everything was said with Shakespearian verses. He wasn't sure, sitting there in the odd purple light that bathed the audience, whether the feeling he felt was him liking it, hating it, or motion sickness from the three people covered in strobe lights playing the star.

* * *

><p>They spent New Years in at Lily and Marshall's. She'd been cleared to go out, but with all the drinking that would be happening around her if she did go, she was less than excited for the safety of her baby.<p>

"She's the size of a peach now Marshall! A peach!" Lily said, her face glued to the laptop screen. She clicked from week 13 to 14. "No more fruit updates…but she's bigger!"

"Lily, how do you know it's a girl?"

"A mother knows."

"Erik-son." Marshall said again with a smile on his face. She looked over at him, caught his smile, and laughed herself. He came over, put his arms around her, and put his hands on her stomach.

"So ours is that big huh."

Lily even invited Imogen over for New Years, reminding herself that it was all for Ted. They showed up dressed up, Barney, Ted and Marshall in suits, Robin in a midnight blue gown, Lily in a purple and black gown, and Imogen showed up in a Victorian dress complete with corset and over dramatized hat. She ran over when she came in, and hugged The rest, and then Lily.

"Tilly! Hi! You look so pretty." She hugged her again as Lily caught Robin's eye and made stabbing motions at Imogen's back.

* * *

><p>"You know why she's doing it, right?" Robin said, swirling her scotch in her glass. She and Lily were at the bar discussing the last few months of Imogen crazy. Ted was still with her in early February, and things were definitely starting to point to serious.<p>

"Why?" Lily looked up from where she was pulling a straw through her chocolate milk and pickle juice mixed drink that Carl had, reluctantly, made for her.

"Because you're A, a woman and B, one of Ted's closest friends." She took a drink of her scotch.

"That makes no sense." Lily said, looking over at Robin. "In that case why isn't she bitching you too?"

"That's the easy part, my dear Lily." Robin said, placing her glass on the table with a click. "You're a friend, have known him the longest, and you're a glacier."

"A what?"

"A glacier." Robin smiled at her and leaned in. "A GLACIER, Lil." She held her hand up and punctuated the letters by drawing them in the air. "**G**irl **L**ikely to **A**ccept the **C**hallenge and **I**nterrupt **E**xcruciating **R**elationship."

"Explain." Lily said, intrigued and twirling his straw in her drink.

"Ok. Since you're so close to Ted, then he'll listen if you tell him that Imogen is…for lack of a better word"

"A crazy bitch?"

"I was going to say psychopath but that works as well."

"Yeah, but the problem there is I promised Ted I wouldn't interfere."

"And that, my dear Lily, is where the plot thickens." Robin said, leaning back and holding her chin. "That is her glacier breaker. It's very likely Ted has told her about your little hobby, and that you promised not to. So now, she's crazy, she's horrible for Ted, and you can't say anything about it, or else Ted gets mad at you for interfering." She held up her hands, holding one still and hitting the other against it. "Psssccchhhooww." She said, imitating an explosion as the still hand opened and mimicked falling apart.

"But can't you say anything?"

"No, because Ted's probably heard her singing my praises left and right. Anything I say will fall on 'Oh Robin, you're just being silly. Imogen is great.'" She said, imitating his voice.

"Damnit, you're right…" Lily sighed and took an unhappy drink from her straw. "I guess I'll have to get used to the she-douche." She held out her drink. "Want some."

"No thanks." Robin said, hiding a gulp of disgust. "Diet."

"So what are you and Barney doing for Valentines?" Lily changed the subject. Only a few days away, Robin and Barney hadn't discussed any plans, and she knew it.

"No idea." She sighed. "I don't know if Barney's capable of being overly romantic."

"Its in there somewhere, I mean, if he gets fixed on a girl. Remember last year with Nora? Spent the whole night with her." She said before looking up at Robin. "Oh Robin, I'm sorry."

"Its no problem Lily, I'm fine." Robin said. "And at the very least… He should be able to at least be somewhat decent."

* * *

><p>"And that Ted, is why D cups are better than C cups." Barney said, indicating the sizes with his hands up to his chest. Ted nodded from his position on the couch and looked over at Marshall.<p>

"So what are you doing for Valentines?"

"Me and Lily are going to cuddle up on the couch." Marshall said, and then counted off on his fingers. "I got her chocolates, roses, earrings, pickles, and a DVD of Predator set and ready to go. Not to mention, my fingers all warmed up and ready for a long, slow, sensuous foot massage." He finished by moving his hands in the air and wiggling them.

"Dude, one question."

"What?"

"Pickles?"

"Dude she's pregnant." Marshall said. "She's eating the weirdest crap."

"Cool…" Ted said dubiously. "Anyway, its official, I'm taking Imogen to the dream house." Ted said with a grin. "Show her the house in a big 'this is where you could be living' kind of way."

"I thought you were taking her last year." Marshall said.

"That fell through." Ted said. He meant it literally. He'd had a contractor out to do an estimate and he'd fallen, unceremoniously, through the second floor and into the pool in the basement, where he swore that the rats had dragged him to safety.

"Anyway it's all patched up now." He said with a smile. "And ready for Imogen to look at her future. I've got a picnic basket, candles, champagne, the works. We can sit all night and talk about us, the house, Luke and Leia." He finished with a far off smile.

"God, could you be any cheesier." Barney said with a grimace. "That was so sweet I think I got a cavity just listening." Ted gave him a face.

"Anyway Barney, what do you have planned?"

"Absolutely nothing." Barney said, tipping his beer towards him. "A woman's expectations are raised 83% on Valentines Day. If you do something, it's never enough. If you do nothing, they have nothing to over expect."

"Barney, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Marshall said.

"Robin will kill you." Ted said, looking at him in disbelief.

"Tut tut tut Teddy Boy." Barney said, leaning back in the armchair. "Robin is a more sophisticated creature than that. That won't bother her at all."

* * *

><p>On Valentines Day, Marshall popped the DVD into the player and sat on the couch next to Lily. She took a bite of chocolate, a bite of pickle and gave him a goofy grin. He smiled and pulled her to him, and then pressed play.<p>

"I love you Lilypad."

"I love you Marshmallow."

* * *

><p>Ted opened the door for Imogen, who stepped in and instantly made a face.<p>

"Oh Ted, what the hell is this?"

"This is my dream house." Ted said, gesturing at it as he lit a candle so she could see better. "Well, it will be, once I've got it all worked out."

"Ted… this is a disaster area."

"Right now yes, but with some work, it'll be"

"Slightly less of a disaster area?" She said, turning with a look of utter disgust.

"You don't see the beauty in this?" Ted said, she turned to him.

"Beauty? In this?"

"Yes." Ted smiled, thinking of how he could bring it back around. "In the words of Ralph Waldo Emerson, 'Evermore in the world is this marvelous balance of beauty and disgust, magnificence and" a rat skittered across the floor in front of them with a squeak. "rats…"

"But mostly the rats." She said. "This is horrible Ted, lets just go before it ruins Valentines." Ted made a face, but consented, hiding how hurt he was.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Barney showed up to the apartment whistling, and pushed open the door.<p>

"Daddy's home." He called out. Robin smiled and went over to greet him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Happy Valentines Day." She said, holding out a box. He took it with a smile.

"Aww, you shouldn't have." She'd gotten him a new cigar cutter, stainless steel and amboina wood. "Its awesome Robin."

"I thought you'd like it." She said with a smile, and looked at him expectantly.

"I do." He said before kissing her forehead, and walking towards the bedroom.

"Barney."

"Hmm? Yeah?" He stopped and turned.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He turned. "Why don't you, your boobs, and that little maids outfit come to the bedroom and smile pretty for the camera."

"Barney!" She said astounded. He looked up.

"What?"

"It's Valentines."

"So?" He said. She gave him a hurt look. "Oh Robin, its just a stupid made up holiday."

"Barney its the most romantic day of the year."

"Robin you've never been one to go in for corporate gimmicks."

"Barney." She said, her voice raising. "You know its nice to have something romantic every once in a while."

"Robin, you don't like"

"Barney I like romantic okay! I like it! We've been through this when I was with Don! That super date? Why couldn't you have done it for me Barney!"

"Why did you bring up Don?"

"Because he did romantic things!" Robin yelled. "He took me out and cooked and made me feel so special! It's not the romance, it's the feeling!" She dropped her hands.

"Robin…" His voice was soft. "Robin I didn't"

"No Barney, you never do." She said with a sigh. She walked to the door, picking up her purse on the way. "You never do." She stepped out and the door clicked shut behind her. He looked after her, to where she'd disappeared through the door, and felt the twinges of heartache set in.


	9. Chapter 9

**littleblackneko, thanks so much for your review, first again, yay. (ps - I told you it would show up and I hope you like it where it is :-) maveldc superhero fan, really glad you're enjoying this! emogleek, I was going to put up a crashed laptop note from my job computer but I didn't want to have one of those fake update things (I hate em, hahaha). texasloves9, thanks for the review and please enjoy this next chapter. princesskaralita411, thanks for the review. hoplessromantic90, you rock and so sorry I couldn't update before now.**

**So here's chapter 9!**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps- as per my bringing of good news, first bad news, this is the second last chapter of in my life! Horrible, right? (running out of verses)**

**Good news is… I'm continuing under a different name, hooray for trilogies! This means you guys throw Beatles songs at me and I pick one as my next title.**

**And thirdly… In the next story arc, Lily and Marshal will have their baby. Here's what I want from you guys… thoughts, suggestions, secondings of baby sexes and names. I'll pick my favorite two and flip a coin. (don't worry though, you have a while to get them in, right into the next story arc, even if you change your mind with a name or a sex, bombard me with your suggestions) **

**Pss- yes… I did shorten the song (happy just to dance with you). Look it up though, its so good.**

* * *

><p>Though I know I'll never lose affection<br>For people and things that went before

* * *

><p>There was nowhere for her to go. Marshall and Lily were probably halfway through Predator, and Ted and Imogen were doing who knows what.<p>

"Probably something cheesey and romantic..." Robin said with a slight pang in her chest. She wasn't high maintenance, she didn't like big fantastic shows of affection all the time, she just liked to feel special sometimes.

She got a coffee and did a slow walk around the block and the next few, subconciously narrowing her eyes at the couples holding hands and making kissy faces at each other. When her coffee was adequately cold, un-drunk, and seconds away from being tossed at a poster of Cupid in a window did she head inside.

She went up to the apartment with a sigh and pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>She opened it mid-verse on a song pouring out of the stereo.<p>

_Before this dance is through  
>I think I'll love you too<br>I'm so happy when you dance with me  
><em>  
>Barney stood posed before the couch in, holding a single rose out at her. He looked a bit frazzled, but the smile he was giving her made him look, of all things, like a prince with his dark suit and halo of golden hair. She froze and looked at him, her purse hanging from her hand.<p>

_I don't want to kiss or hold your hand  
>If its funny try and understand<br>There is really nothing else I'd rather do  
>'cause I'm happy just to dance with you<em>

He took a step towards her, his other hand holding out a slightly dented box of chocolates and showing a ripped sleeve that she looked at curiously before taking a step towards him, and freezing again.

_I don't need to hug or hold you tight  
>I just want to dance with you all night<br>In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
>'cause I'm happy just to dance with you<br>_  
>He closed the gap between them, and held out the rose again. She took it from him, tucking her hair behind her ear at the same time.<p>

"Barney..." She took a deep breath but he put a finger to her mouth, silencing her.

"Shh..." He slid his arms around her waist and started to move in tune with the music.

_Just to dance with you  
>Is everything I need<br>Before this dance is through  
>I think I'll love you too<br>I'm so happy when you dance with me  
><em>  
>"Robin, I'm an idiot."<p>

"That you are." She said, and then gave him a grin. "But you are a charming idiot."

"I just... I didn't think that it would be a big deal, I'm so stupid." He finished, angry with himself.

_If somebody tries to take my place  
>Let's pretend we just can't see his face<br>In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
>'cause I'm happy just to dance with you<em>

"I mean it, I'm a dummy, a cad, an inglorious bastard."

"Barney that's a movie title."

"Oh yeah." He fell silent.

"I didn't say to stop though." She smiled at him again. He smiled back.

"What I'm saying, is I'm sorry Robin, more than you can know."

_Just to dance with you  
>Is everything I need<br>Before this dance is through  
>I think I'll love you too<br>I'm so happy when you dance with me_

"What's with the rip?" Robin asked, feeling it brush against her arm.

"Oh... That..."

* * *

><p>He'd ran out of the apartment moments behind her, and had just missed the elevator. He ran down the steps and missed her at the front door. Running out onto the sidewalk. He looked around, nodded to himself, and ran down the sidewalk.<p>

He ran into a florist who was auctioning off his last bouquet of roses, it was up to $500 when he'd arrived, and he jumped into the fray. Raising his hand and pushing to the front, he yelled out.

"$1000!" The crowd quieted suddenly and looked at him.

"Sold." The florist yelled and threw it towards him. Everything suddenly seemed to go into slow motion as he lept into the air. Arms crossed his and he was pushed forwards. The guy to his left's fist accidentally collided with the guy on his right's chin. He turned and reciprocated, and it erupted into a fight around him, burying him and the roses.

His right arm emerged first from the scuffle, and then the rest of him, his suit still immaculate. His left arm holding a singe rose, the one he had for Robin.

* * *

><p>"That doesn't explain the jacket." Robin said as Barney twirled her.<p>

"I'm getting to that."

* * *

><p>He ran down the street to the nearest candy shop, keeping a subconscious track of time as he did. There were a few boxes left, but as he got to the front a guy with a blowout and talking on his phone reached for four of the 5 boxes, and then reached for the fifth. He jumped at him, knocking the fifth box from his hand and onto the floor, where he picked it up and mistakenly used it to deflect an elbow to the side from blow out boy. His suit was still in tact.<p>

* * *

><p>"Barney, that still doesn't explain"<p>

"Robin whose telling the story, me or you?"

"I'd say you but there's a distinct lack of boob in it." She said. Barney laughed.

"Ok, here's the part you've been waiting for."

* * *

><p>Flashback ten minutes to Barney in the bedroom, preparing the final part of his surprise. He heard the scraping of the key in the lock, grabbed the stereo remote and flicked it on before running to leave the room. He caught his sleeve on the door jamb on the way in, and pulled it with a distinctive ripping sound. He grimaced, shook his head and ran to the couch, skidding to a stop in front of the couch and held out the rose just as Robin pushed the door open.<p>

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight… everything else was just you tooting your own horn."<p>

"Me, toot? Never." Barney told her with a grin.

"I don't know whether to kiss you, or spank you."

"Well if you come this way…" He said, leading her towards the bedroom, still in step to the music. "You may find you can do just that…"

* * *

><p>Mid March found the group of them in Ted's apartment, watching as he and Imogen flipped through their mid-term exams as they marked them. Marshall was at the table, his ever present papers from the impossible case his boss had given him littering the surface around him.<p>

"It's the same group!" Ted suddenly exclaimed, dropping the bunch of papers he held in his left hand. "The same girls, every time, every exam!"

"Ted what are you talking about?" Lily called out from her position on the couch, her feet propped up on a cushion. Ted sighed.

"There's three girls in danger of failing. They do great on the in class stuff, and fail on the exams." He tapped the paper under his hand. "Worse, it's the midterm. Because of this, they may fail."

"Is that so bad?"

"Lily, yes." He said, looking at her in disbelief. "I've never had a single student fail, and here's three of them at once!" He leaned forwards in his chair. "Maybe I can give them some extra credit work."

"Just tell them to do the math and they'll be fine." Barney said, giving Ted his usual smirk.

"Barney, I teach architecture, not Math." Ted said, intrigued by Barney despite his better judgement.

"Ted, do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"I thought you said it was math."

"Ted." Barney looked at him with a smirk. "Just tell them B plus J equals A."

"Barney, that's gross." Lily said, looking up in time to see Marshall slapping Barney five.

"Gross? That's disgusting." Imogen said, standing up. "That's immoral! We've been trusted with the minds and the educational journeys of the students, and for you to even suggest that something as petty as a blow job be allowed to fill in for a teacher's inability to motivate a student to learn." She finished on a high pitch. "You should be ashamed." She sat down, her face pinched and red in her anger as everyone stared at her, unsure of what to make of the outburst, while Ted stared at her, unsure whether it was a direct jab at him or not.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it, the final (official) chapter or In My Life. I've decided to follow up with an interlude (a la The Long and Winding Road) and put the title in that so that you guys can follow through to it.**

**maveldc superhero fan, thank you for your review and I'm looking forward to your input. crime-drama lover, welcome back and you have to let me know when your story is posted. littleblackneko, I keep thinking of all my loving and the words almost fit, but its about going away (and may fit elsewhere, again, haha) and I love the baby name suggestions. princesakaralita411, Imogen definitely needs to relax, just hang on and keep reading.**

**Anyway guys, I love you all! Enjoy this, and keep following.**

**Topaz-b**

**Ps – I did make up the Fred guy, lol**

* * *

><p>I know I'll often stop and think about them<br>In my life I love you more

* * *

><p>Barney stepped outside of the bar, looking up at the night sky with a smug grin on his face. He'd excused himself from the table, leaving Ted and Marshall there with Imogen and Lily. Robin was working late at WWN, and he had the time to put the last few touches on his plan. The late March weather was warmer than he'd thought it would be as he tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants and turned towards the building steps.<p>

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, the moment he knew he wanted Robin, and only Robin, forever. He'd never actually said it to her, he was afraid of what her reaction would be. Wasn't sure if she'd freak out or not, but it was a risk he'd take. He fingered the box in his pocket. He'd just picked it up from the jewelers, and all he had to do now was let the pieces fall into place, make the perfect moment happen.

Which would happen, of course. He was too awesome for it not to.

* * *

><p>Ted and Imogen left the bar, and headed up to his apartment. He had his arm around her waist, pulling her close against his side. They'd been going out for a few months, and her was contemplating asking her to move in. Robin's room was empty, and he figured he could use that as the bargaining chip if she was reluctant.<p>

Imogen entered and yawned. Ted sat on the couch and beckoned for her to join him, and she gave him a reluctant smile but sat, stiffly, next to him. He pulled at her until she relaxed in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. That Barney thing."

"Barney thing?"

"Yeah. What he said about the B and J equals A thing."

"That, oh yeah." Ted gave a laugh and Imogen looked at him. "Oh come on, it was funny." Her eyes hardened. "Or not…"

"Ted, I can't believe you didn't stand up for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you."

"Imogen if you had told me, I would know what you were talking about." She huffed at him.

"When I was graduating college, there was one course that I was in danger of failing, so I did some extra credit work and went to turn it in one afternoon. One thing led to another… and…" She trailed off.

"You slept with him?"

"Yes… but it wasn't for the grade!" She looked up at him pleadingly. "We'd been having this great talk and he was so insightful. He really knew what I was talking about. The next night was a kegger at a frat down the street to celebrate graduation, and I got drunk and told a few friends… who then told the entire school."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so then when I graduated, everyone blamed it on that one professor…" She sighed. "I mean I know it must look that way but Fred and I were so in sync."

"Fred?"

"Yeah we were on a first name basis. It was a really relaxed course."

"That's, um, great." Ted wasn't sure which side of the line he fell on, but he kept his mind open.

"I'm so glad you understand Ted." She leaned back against him. "I mean who fails Women's Studies?"

"Heh, that's funny."

"What?"

"The Women's Studies teacher at Colombia is named Fred. Fred Mackenzie."

"Yeah, he was my Women's Studies Teacher when I was here. We had the most amazing relationship."

"You mean you guys had a relationship after you graduated?"

"Oh yeah. We were together forever. He paid for my year of backpacking, got me in in that Theater company in England, he even got me the job here."

"Wow you guys are still really good friends huh."

"Friends?" She laughed. "Oh yeah definitely." She leaned into him again. "In fact we broke up just before I started as a professor at the university."

"Oh… Wow…" Ted coughed to hide the weird range his voice was drifting into. "That… ah… quick huh… does that make me rebound guy?"

"Huh? Oh no Ted." Imogen said. "Nothing like that at all." She snuggled down next to him.

* * *

><p>Robin entered the apartment late, to find a note from Barney directing her to the roof. She dropped her purse and headed up to where Barney was sitting on a blanket, smiling up at her.<p>

"Aww Barney." She said, kneeling down next to him and accepting the champagne flute he was holding out.

"I figured you might like a bit of a change of pace." He said, popping the cork in the bottle beside him and filling her glass. "I got this when we were in France."

"You've still got it?"

"Saved it for a special occasion." He winked at her. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled back and hit a button on his phone.

"See, I knew you had it in you." She said before straightening. "Oh! Barney! I have something to show you, its in my purse." She stood.

"Ah, Robin, can't it wait?" He said in a panicked tone. She smiled.

"It'll just take a second." She disappeared through the rooftop door just as the first of a series of fireworks lit up the sky. He sighed and sat back, his hand travelling again to the ring in his pocket.

She came back up when the last firework had cleared the sky. He smiled up at her as she sat beside him again, dropping her purse beside her. She held out a picture.

"The photo editing guy at work did it for me. Isn't it awesome?" It showed Barney and Robin's faces super imposed onto the cover of a video game. He smiled. It was awesome.

"And it goes perfect with this special occasion champagne." Robin filled her glass. "What was the occasion anyway?"

"Oh, pretty girl on the roof. No one can see us, and the position I can get you in over that wall." He pointed and Robin giggled. Barney gave an inward sigh, he'd wait until it was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Well Ted you shouldn't have ignored the warning signs." Marshall said, dropping his folder on the table.<p>

"What warning signs? Marshall she's perfect."

"Except for the ex-boyfriend whose given her everything, she's horrible to my wife, and she can't take a joke."

"You're exaggerating."

"Yeah well, you're not even aggerating. You're UNDER-exaggerating."

"Marshall that's not even a word."

"Ted, come on. Where did you meet her."

"She sat in my class."

"Ok, and the last one who was sitting in your class."

"Was… oh god Zoey."

"Exactly."

"Marshall you're crazy."

"Oh, am I Ted." Marshall looked at him. "I bet you that I am not crazy, and that you'll see it for yourself."

"Alright then Marshall, I bet you are crazy, and that she is indeed perfect."

"God you really live behind rose coloured glasses."

"Marshall."

"Fine. Wager will be…" He trailed off, thinking, and then a crazy smile crossed his face. "The flamethrower in the zombie proof house."

"Agreed." They shook hands.

* * *

><p>Barney and Robin were curled up on the couch, watching his 300 inch screen. The news was on, something he usually only watched when Robin was on. He insisted tonight though.<p>

She was about to suggest a channel change when a special report flashed up. Tuning in to the familiar music, she sat up. The woman on the screen looked up into the camera with a smile.

"This just in. Special report, Barnard Simpson asks Toby Sherbasky will you marry me? I'd love to hear the answer to that one Jim."

"Me too Claire, next up"

"Wow they're really running with they Gay Marriage approval. It is the sweetest proposal though. And clever. Got to pee."

"Yeah." He said, watching as she stood and crossed to the bathroom. The door closed behind her and he gritted his teeth. "They got the names wrong! The names!" He huffed and turned off the screen, diminishing the light in the room fantastically. "This is getting ridiculous…"

* * *

><p>Marshall looked up as his boss entered the office, smiling at him.<p>

"So Marshall. How's the not so little woman?" He said. Marshall gave him a confused look and he mimed a pregnant belly with his hands.

"Oh. She's good." He smiled.

"Know what it is yet?"

"No, we're leaving it as a surprise." His boss smiled back.

"That's a novel idea. Now about that report on the case from last year."

"Oh, um, sir." Marshall said. "Its not quite finished." He pulled out the collection of folders, now transferred to a box to accommodate the reams of notes he'd added to it. "To be honest sir, it seems kind of unworkable."

"Eriksen." His boss smiled. "Mind if I tell you a secret?"

"Um… sure." He said, steeling himself for whatever was next.

"We give the hard cases to those we want to keep around. Those with real promise." He crossed his arms. "I told you Eriksen, you've impressed up upstairs. Keep up the great work."

"Oh. Thank you sir." Marshall said with a grin threatening to split his face in half.

* * *

><p>Barney watched as Robin rose with the crowd and chanted at the figures on the ice in front of them. He'd brought Robin to a hockey game, bought her a giant beer and a pretzel, and buckled in for the game, keeping his eyes on the jumbotron.<p>

There was a goal, and half the stadium erupted in cheers, the other cursing loudly. Beer, pretzels, and hotdogs flew through the air and smacked onto the glass separating them from the ice. Barney wasn't aware of anything around him, concentrating hard on the screen. He didn't notice the first shove, the following one, or the fight that erupted around him.

What he did notice was the screen flash, and the words he'd been waiting for finally pop up.

Robin Scherbatsky

Will you Marry me?

He turned to look at her, and realized she hadn't seen it. She was standing, throwing her beer in someone's face and leaping over the seat to attack them.

He slumped back in his seat, sighing. It just wasn't in his cards. There was no perfect moment. He dodged as a hotdog, flicking mustard as it went, narrowly missed his suit and slammed against the glass in front of him.

* * *

><p>"That was a good game eh." Robin said. Barney smiled. Whenever Robin was amped up after a game, she couldn't drop her accent as easily as she'd have liked. He pulled her hand to him, lacing their fingers together, and stopped at a vendor for an ice cream. She held her ice cream, and let go of his hand to catch the ice cream dribbling off of the edges and down the hand holding it.<p>

She laughed at the comment Barney had just said, about how little Barney was liking the show she was putting on. Her foot caught the edge of a sidewalk slab that was sticking out higher than the rest and she fell to the ground.

Barney stooped next to her, kneeling in her dropped ice cream.

"Aw, now I'll need a new one." She said, and then laughed again. Barney laughed with her.

"Oh Scherbatsky, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well hopefully not rely on me to not trip." She looked up at him. Barney smiled and looked down at her in the dim light of the street lamp above them.

"Oh my god, you're beautiful." He said, almost astounded. She smiled.

"Yeah well." She reached out to his tie and straightened it. "You're not to shabby yourself." He reached up and halted her hand where it was, his other reaching for his pocket. This was it, this was his perfect moment.

"Robin… will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>In my life I love you more<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**maveldc superhero fan, thank you for your review. littleblackneko, don't worry that was just a bit of back story on Imogen, and I am definitely going to check out your story. princesakaralita411 thank you for your review, hang in there your questions will be answered soon.**

**Ok guys… the next part of this will be called "Something in the Way She Moves." The original Beatles song (which I recommend so much, one of my favorites) is called "Something", but that seemed a little too out there for a title (although considering my first was called "Or", lol) I hope to have it up pre-pub crawl tomorrow, but considering my knee (slight sprain) I may skip the crawl, lol.**

**The song is called Besame Mucho, which is an amazing Spanish love song. I wish I could link it for you guys to play while you read, but I'll leave a link here (****.com/watch?v=gPRESlT4Ccg****) and you can hit it up if you want.**

**Topaz-b**

**PS-Extra points for knowing wher the quote at the bottom is from.**

* * *

><p>Bésame, bésame mucho<br>Como si fuera esta noche  
>La última vez<p>

_Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
>As if tonight was<br>the last time._

* * *

><p>Barney looked into Robin's eyes. This was it, his moment. The dim streetlight flickered in Robin's eyes. Illuminating everything but the answer he was waiting for.<p>

God she was beautiful. He couldn't believe his luck. She lived with him, she was her own woman, and she was all his.

The question was, would she agree to forever.

* * *

><p>Besame, besame mucho,<br>Que tengo miedo a perderte

Perderte despues

_Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
>Because I fear to lose you,<br>To lose you later_.

* * *

><p>Robin stared up at Barney, half expecting that this was a joke, half full of the thrill that maybe it wasn't.<p>

He was kind of shadowed in the light from the streetlight, but there, he looked up. Were his eyes always so blue? Was his face always so handsome?

It was almost like he was brand new in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Bésame, bésame mucho<br>Como si fuera esta noche  
>La última vez<p>

_Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
>As if tonight was<br>the last time._

* * *

><p>Marshall handed the bum holding out his change cup a 5 dollar bill, and then high fived him. He couldn't believe it. They believed in his work and wanted to see him do big things. He did a quick dance step and jumped up, clicking his heels together.<p>

He felt a song coming on. He'd already made a few stops after work, picking up a few things for lily just because he was in such a good mood.

A song couldn't hurt, right? _Lilypad and baby bumble bee. Can you see, how happy, you've made me. Every time I take a chance, or stop to dance, or crap my pants…_

Ok, it needed some more work.

* * *

><p>Besame, besame mucho,<br>Que tengo miedo a perderte

Perderte despues

_Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
>Because I fear to lose you,<br>To lose you later._

* * *

><p>Lily moved around the kitchen with her hand on her stomach, humming to the baby. She pulled down the pans and spices she'd need before opening the fridge.<p>

She always had to smile when she did. Marshall kept it stocked with the weirdest variety of just in case foods. She pushed past the cherry and asparagus flavored dip, the squid kabobs, jello and boiled egg mold, and the can of frosting with a spoon still in it for the chicken at the very back of the fridge.

She put it on the counter, singing again. The baby kicked, and she gasped and moved her hand to feel it.

"Soon sweetie, soon." She promised to the life growing inside of her.

* * *

><p>Quiero tenerte muy cerca<br>Mirarme en tus ojos  
>Verte junto a mi<br>Piensa que tal ves mañana  
>Yo ya estaré lejos<br>Muy lejos de ti

_I want to have you very close  
>To see myself in your eyes,<br>To see you next to me,  
>Think that perhaps tomorrow<br>I already will be far,  
>very far from you.<em>

* * *

><p>Ted stood in front of the mirror, coifing his hair as usual and checking himself out. He and Imogen were going to see a play. "A re-imagined Cinderella,as if the bard himself had wrote it." It was in the same just off of off of Broadway theater as before, but she'd promised there was no star, although the treefairy godmother would dazzle him.

He sighed, remembering the last time, and contemplating the feeling, the foreboding falling over him as there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>Bésame, bésame mucho<br>Como si fuera esta noche  
>La última vez<p>

_Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
>As if tonight was<br>the last time._

* * *

><p>Lowering the pot onto the stove, Lily pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Marshall. "Me and the bee love our Marshmallow."<p>

They referred to the baby as Marshmallow, something attracted to both the sweet of a lily and of a marshmallow. This way the surprise was still there, but they still had their endearing term. She felt the baby kick again, and rubbed the space. She loved her perfect little family.

Placing her hand on her belly again, she hummed and reached for the can opener. At the same time, Marshall received her text and reached back into the pile of exotic fruits he had been pawing through, determined to find the perfect one.

* * *

><p>Besame, besame mucho,<br>Que tengo miedo a perderte

Perderte despues

_Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
>Because I fear to lose you,<br>To lose you later._

* * *

><p>Imogen linked her arm with Ted's as they walked towards the play. She spouted off a few facts, and even quoted Orson Welles to him. She was indeed perfect. He pulled her closer to his side.<p>

Perfect…

* * *

><p>Besame, besame mucho,<br>Que tengo miedo a perderte

Perderte despues

_Kiss me, kiss me a lot,  
>Because I fear to lose you,<br>To lose you later._

* * *

><p>Barney was still kneeling in her ice cream, waiting for her answer. Was she looking through him, was it his hair? The suit? That's it it's the ice cream on his suit. He fought his urge to stand up and wipe it off, and concentrated on her eyes, her face surrounded by its curtain of hair, her lips.<p>

The look on her face, that so surprised, so in love, what do I do look edged with panic. It was so her, so what he wanted. The spontaneous, what will she do next woman that thrived underneath her aura of awesome. When perfection was right in front of you, you take it.

* * *

><p>Que tengo miedo a perderte<p>

Perderte despues

_Because I fear to lose you,  
>To lose you later.<em>

* * *

><p>Robin was staring in his eyes still. How much time had passed? A few seconds? Minutes? An hour? She didn't know, she was stuck in his eyes, and the answer she knew she'd have to give, her mouth opening to answer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A heart to love, and in that heart, Courage, to make's love known<em>


End file.
